Black and Blue Kisses
by ZillyVrilly
Summary: This is supposed to be human!stuck of all of the characters included. Basically a Terezi/Vriska story :3 **UPDATE** School work is slowing this story down, but I will get to writing more, I promise.
1. Chapter 1

Rain poured from the sky as the October night came to an end. Everyone left the now rubble filled apartment Vriska shared with Terezi, leaving a whole days worth of cleaning ahead of them.

**Your name is VRISKA SERKET and you have just turned EIGHTEEN YEARS OLD. You can't remember everything that happened tonight, but what you do know is bound to SMACK YOU IN THE FACE when morning arrives.**

Terezi Pyrope was the name of your best friend. You don't know how or why she puts up with you and your constant complaining, but you don't care. You never did care. She planned everything. From the time you woke up, to the time that you drank your last drink. Terezi made sure that you would have the best eighteenth birthday any girl could have. All of your friends, even people you would consider enemies arrived, and you have no idea why. Despite the fact that Terezi could have bribed them all, you actually had a decent time.

Now that all of that rambling is over with, you're found laying on the couch with nothing to do. You know you're probably not going to clean anything tonight since Terezi is passed out on the table, and you had to throw all of the red solo cups off of the couch just to lay down. That's the most work you've had to do all night. Everything was usually left a mess anyway, especially your room, which was your woman cave. Broken 8 balls to control your anger issues, and spider webs in the corners, that's the way you liked it. Terezi on the other hand, being blind and all, surprisingly kept everything tidy everywhere else. Once college hits, you've gotta do something different, and taking the upper hand was one thing, one thing Vriska wouldn't do when it came to cleaning.

**Your name is TEREZI PYROPE and man, you are good. You planned a special party for the girl you've put up with for the past THREE MONTHS, and still managed to make it out alive. Right now you're PASSED THE FUCK OUT, but you'll wake up in the morning surrounded by chips and CHERRY FLAVORED CANDY.**

The sun rose and you couldn't see anything. Probably because you are blind. The warm rays struck your exposed face and you fell flat onto a pile of red cups. This crash startled your best friend, Vriska, whose face was buried in the dark leather cushions of the couch. You quickly rose up from your flat position and felt your way over to the couch. "Wake up, Vriska. I think its morning already." You let out a small, yet obnoxious giggle and play in your best friends' hair. Vriska groaned and turned, now laying on her back. Slowly opening her eyes, she was greeted by a wide grin staring into her eyes. "What the hell happened..." You blinked and sat on her lap. "Well for starters, I threw a party for you. Then everyone came and we had drunken fun, full of crimes I must say, and we passed out after the affair!" The other girl sat up, rubbing her eyes. There was a black kiss on her chest. "Who kissed my chest last night?" You thought for a moment, and remembered hearing 'oos' and 'Do it! Do it!' from various voices. After a while of awkward silence, the answer finally came to you. "Im pretty sure Feferi did it...If not it was either me or Nepeta..Maybe even Eridan!" Another one of your famous cackles arose and a smile appeared on Vriskas' face. "Oh well. Doesn't matter anyway."

**Your name is VRISKA SERKET and you are about to mess things up.**


	2. Chapter 2

Your phone rang after you finished your shower. Reluctantly, you answered. It was Kanaya. Your relationship with Kanaya has been on the rocks ever since you ditched her to tussle around with Tavros, and you wouldn't expect her to actually call you after that. "Hey.." She took a moment to respond. "Hello . I hope you are awake enough to dwell in a conversation this early in the day." "Well, yeah I guess." You rubbed your eyes and took a small yawn."As I was saying, I would like to thank you for having such a nice get together last night. It was a bit...Wild I must say, but it was nice." You smiled an almost drunken looking smile. "Thanks...but you should thank Terezi for that..She planned everything.." Kanaya slipped in a small chuckle. "I see...Well I must get going. This exam won't study for itself. Goodbye Vriska." You sighed. "Bye Kanaya..."

Well that surely was awkward. Without any other thought, you immediatly layed on your bed, still in your towel."Well, nothing else to do but lay here in my nakedness." A knock was on your door and you groaned. "What Terezi." An obnoxious giggle was heard and the door flew open. "Redglare at your service!" There she was. The most beautiful, funny, and whimsical girl you ever saw. You've had a secret crush on Terezi ever since you two started college. She never knew anything you secretly thought about her, and she probably never will. You don't want what happened between you and Tavros to ever happen again. Those events should never be spoken about ever again. It's that stupid and depressing. Things like this make you angry, and that's when you break eight balls with your bare hands. You snapped back to the present and Terezi was standing in the doorway."Justice awaits Mindfang!" She felt around until she reached your bed, almost touching your chest. "Oh! There we go!" The girl sat down and sighed. "You ready for today?" You sat up and fixed your towel. " I guess so. I need to find my outfit..." Your room was a mess. Not like it wasn't already a mess, but it was more of a mess than usual. You walked over to your closet and moved a mass amount of clothes over and found your cosplay outfit. "Found it." You threw it on the bed and grabbed your boots. Terezi sniffed the air and turned her head down. "Red!" You smiled and laughed a bit. You loved her obsession with red objects. To you, it was the most adorable thing ever. Wait, what are you saying? You're never this passionate about something, let alone someone. Just let it subside and everything will be alright.

When you finished getting dressed, Terezi tapped her foot anxiously. "We're almost late, Vriska! Eridan's waiting!" You sighed, cuffing your sleeves. "Fish face can wait. Mindfang doesn't go out looking like trash." Terezi giggled. "Well hurry, Mindfang!" Your outfit was complete and you grabbed all of the needed accessories for a comeplete LARP.

**Your name is ERIDAN AMPORA and you have been waiting for two girls for about TEN MINUTES. You have no idea why you still do this, but at least it fills your CONSTANT BOREDOM.**

You watch as Vriska and Terezi walk out from their apartment building, dressed in their cosplay outfits. If you do say so yourself, you think you look pretty dashing in your Dualscar outfit. You worked ages on this thing and spent precious money on it. You also made sure that nobody touched it but you and only you. Not even your roommate Sollux Captor could take time to look at it. Not that he'd want to anyway. He's too busy wallowing away on his laptop all day.

Vriska walked down the stairs, guiding Terezi. Mindfang and Redglare. They were scourge sisters, and by far, the best to ever portray them in your eyes."You girls ready?" Terezi grinned. "As always, Dualscar! Justice awaits!" She lifted her dragon staff in the air and smiled. Vriska rolled her eyes and giggled. "She's always ready for anything if it involves dressing up."You chuckle and start to walk to a nearby park. "So whats on the agenda for today? I have no idea." You never knew anything these days. "Well, we're actually waiting for Nepeta. She wanted to try her hand on this rather than just roleplaying. I don't see why she would want too since I'm involved. I apparently make everything too violent." Vriska looked around and spotted Nepeta.

**Your name is Nepeta Leijon and you have NO IDEA WHAT YOU'RE DOING. Usually, you roleplay with your fellow friends, but today, you're taking a risk and COSPLAYING AS THE DISCIPLE. You just hope you dont SCREW UP and make anyone angry.**

You spot your friends and scamper over to them. "Hi guys! How do I look?" You twirl around in your little dress, one that Equius hadn't approved of, but who cares. Terezi cackled. "I can't see, but it smells nice!" You giggled and hugged Terezi. Although she was blind, it was like she really could see behind those red glasses. You look over at Eridan and Vriska, who said nothing. They were buried in a book that Vriska inherited from her family. Being as curious as a cat, you wanted to see too, but Equius always reminded you not to be a bother. You guess today was the day to break out of your shell. You suddenly notice Terezi inching closer to Vriska. You have no idea what's going on, so it's time to be the spider bitch.

**You are now the so called "SPIDER BITCH"**

You're obviously not annoyed just yet, but you could feel it coming. Terezi was becoming noticably closer to you, and you didn't mind. The only thing you did mind, was somebody else making the first move on you. That wasn't fine with you. You always made the first move, unless you were completely vulnerable, which wasn't very often. Eridan noticed that Terezi was approaching you closely and nudged you on the arm. "I know.." You whispered. Making sure that Terezi didn't make the first move, you walked away and sat on the bench. Obviously, you didn't realize that that one move could mess things up for you. One move changes everything, even when it seems perfectly harmless.


	3. Chapter 3

**Your name is TEREZI PYROPE and you just made a FAILED ATTEMPT towards VRISKA. You've liked her for quite a while now, but you've decided that today would be the day that you EXPRESSED YOUR HIDDEN FEELINGS. Apparently, today was not the day.**

Monday morning arrived, which means that class would be starting soon. Being the avid student that you are, you already finished all of your homework before the party. Vriska, on the other hand, was cramming for the exam on the way to campus. You tried to avoid all conversation with Vriska that morning, but that was hard since you did almost everything with her. To you, all of the exams were easy, you just have to study. For Vriska, that's a whole different story. You've tried to help her out, but she always declines and replies witht the old "I'll just wing it."

Prior to arriving to class, you decided to do a little studying before-hand as well, in your special way. You turn towards Vriska, who you could hear vigorously flipping pages. "You sure you'll be okay for the test?" She shrugged and skimmed random pages. "I dunno, I'll probably end up winging it and getting a low grade but still be able to pass the coarse somehow.' The rest of the class walked in, except for Tavros who wheeled in. That was Vriska's fault. She backed up too far with her car and hit him with so much charge that he ended up paralyzed from the waist down. You always had a soft spot for the little Taurus, but he really shouldn't have been in the driveway. Come to think of it, Vriska should've checked to see if someone was behind her anyway.

**Your name is VRISKA SERKET and you almost FAILED YOUR COLLEGE COARSE. The test didn't seem all that hard, but apparently, it was HARDER THAN YOU THOUGHT.**

Gamzee Makara walked towards your desk and leaned on it with a grin on his face. "Hey sis. You think you motherfuckin' passed this miraculous class?" This class wasn't miraculous at all. "Probably barely made it." You grabbed your backpack and swung it over your shoulder, standing up."What about you?" Gamzee leaned back up."I think I motherfuckin' passed with flyin' colors! Aw shit, I gotta all up and help Tavbro. I'll catch ya later." You rolled your eyes as you watched Gamzee push Tavros out of the class. Terezi was already gone, to your surprise, and Feferi was the only one left. "Hey Fef..." You say while walking towards her. "Oh, hi Vriska! I loved your party Saturday night! I had so much fin! Oops, I mean fun!" She was exploding with giggles after that, which you couldn't stand about her, but you shrugged it off. "Oh, yeah, that was really fun..Have you seen where Terezi went?" By now you two were walking in the hallway towards the exit, when Sollux passed. "I don't think th'e even thaw where th'e wath going." He chuckled to himself and looked at you and Feferi. "Oh shut it computer dork." You say while playfully punching him in the arm. Feferi giggled, again, and took Sollux's hand. "I think she said something about going over Karkat's!" Karkat. That's when you knew you lost your chance.

**Your name is KARKAT VANTAS and your EX-GIRLFRIEND TEREZI PYROPE is over your house. You have no idea why she would want to be with you right now, but you actually don't mind at all. You just hope your CONSTANT ANGER doesn't overwhelm you while she's here.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Your name is TEREZI PYROPE and you just arrived in your shared apartment. You had a nice conversation with your EX-BOYFRIEND KARKAT VANTAS, which also made you feel better about talking to Vriska. Maybe.**

As you enter your home, you smell someone on the couch, which happened to be Vriska. You felt much better about telling Vriska how you feel, but then again, she may not listen. Feeling your way over to the couch, a hand touches your wrist and you were held upwards. "Vriska? What are you doing?" She rolled her eyes and scowled. "Why were you at Karkats' house?" You could sense that Vriska was feeling s bit defensive. "I only went to talk to him...Why are you so..angry all of a sudden?" Vriska let go of your hand and pulled at her hair. "Karkat broke up with you months ago! I don't want you talking to that bastard!" You've never heard Vriska yell at you like this, which made you upset. All you could really do was yell back. "What do you mean bastard? He's a really...angry guy...who has morals! Why can't I talk to him?" You were facing the wrong way by this time, and Vriska took you by the shoulders. "He's only going to hurt you more than he did months ago! I know I don't normally do this, but I'm trying to protect you, Terezi!" Feelings began to build up, and you couldn't help but let everything out. "I went to his house so he could help me tell you that..." You stopped mid sentence, remembering what you were just saying. "Tell me what, Terezi." Vriska's voice was stern, her arms crossed. You could just drop dead right then and there. "That I..." Your voice grew quiet, and tears welled up. "Have feelings for you.." Running out with those last words, you felt like you couldn't stand to be in her presence anymore. You thought, "Why me?"

**Your name is VRISKA SERKET, and your best friend just confessed her feelings for you in the midst of an ARGUMENT. You have no idea what to do at this moment but to SUCK IT UP and realize that you just screwed up big time.**

You make your way to Terezi's room and knock on the door. "Terezi?" She groans into her pillow. "Go away..The judge isn't ready for your appearance yet..." Already knowing that the door is unlocked, you open the door and find her sobbing into her pillow. She was crying. Hard."T-Terezi?" Nothing was heard. Terezi didn't want to answer. You knew it. "Terezi..I didn't know..I-" You were cut off by a muffled noise. Nothing made you want to ask what she said, that'll probably make matters worse. Instead, you sat down on the bed and looked at her. You're still in shock about the recent knews she faintly brought out to you. You'll never have her now. You knew it.

Terezi managed to cry herself to sleep that night, and you stayed right there, waiting for her to wake up. You couldn't sleep knowing that your relationship with your best friend was on the line, which made you even more stressed than you usually were. 8 balls won't help this kind of stress. This time, you needed real support, not just the soothing feeling of broken pieces in your bare hands.

At about 5 o'clock in the morning, Terezi woke up. You were still curled up on her bed, a few tear stains showing on your cheeks. She didn't know you stayed there the whole time, which flattered her, but you weren't thinking about that right now. You were thinking of ways to fix everything. To no avail, nothing came to mind. Everything was falling down on you, and you weren't strong enough to hold it back. You've always told yourself that you're the strongest girl there is, and nothing can break you, but the feeling of losing someone close like Terezi hasn't crossed your mind. Ever."You stayed all night?" Terezi said while wiping her eyes. "Yeah...I didn't wanna leave you..." No words could describe exactly why you stayed, but at least something came out." I'm sorry if I..ruined our friendship..." Terezi was apologizing. You knew it was your fault. "But..I yelled at you..and made you cry..I don't underst-" You were cut off by the warmth of Terezi's lips, touching your own. You hadn't expected anything like this to ever happen, especially after a fight. You guess Terezi was strong herself, to be able to look past everything you've done, and realize that something was there. Something that would last.


	5. Chapter 5

Hours passed and you had already gotton dressed. You were feeling a bit more confident this time, that is, about telling Terezi about your hidden feelings for her. Thinking back to last night, you began to wonder what Terezi mumbled into her pillow. It probably wasn't too important, but you asked when she approached you. She blushed and turned her head down.  
"Vriska?" You held her chin up.  
"What's wrong?" She frowned.  
"About...earlier this morning...I'm sorry..." You cocked your head in confusion.  
"Sorry about what? Kissing me?" Terezi blushed even harder this time.  
"Well, yeah.." She turned away, but you caught her by hugging her small frame.  
"Don't be." The blind justice clasped her hands, you smiled.  
"The I don't have to turn myself in to the court?" She giggled some and turned around, facing you, or what she thought. This made you slip out a giggle and turned her towards you.  
"No Terezi, you're innocent." With that, another kiss was made with the bond between your lips, and the girl you've loved for only God knows how long. You could die right now, and still be happy.

Your name is TEREZI PYROPE and you passed all of your COLLEGE EXAMS. You really couldn't care less, because a certain SPIDERBITCH is now in your LEGISLATIVE BREIFCASE.

By the time classes were over, it was about 4'oclock. Vriska seemed a bit down, seeing that she could have failed, and may need to take extra classes. Your professor, , was not all too pleased by this.  
" , I think it would be best if you re-take my course again next semester. By the looks of your grades, you won't be able to obtain enough credits to pass." You scratched your head as you listened through the door. You thought, "Maybe I could tutor her..." Vriska snapped back at Mr. Scratch, but kept calm.  
"What if I get a tutor?" This was your chance. You could help Vriska pass, and still be in the same class for next semester! Justice was surely on its way by the looks of this,and you would make sure that it would work out.  
"Well I'd highly doubt anyone would tutor you in time enough for the next exam, especially with that attitude." Mr. Scratch didn't move one muscle on his face, his voice calm, yet convincing.  
"You'll see . I'll ace that exam next week." With a slam on the desk, she walkes out with full confidence and found you.  
"So, how'd it go?" You obviously knew what happened.  
"Oh you know what happened. I saw you standing outside." Whoops. Covers' blown.

Your name is VRISKA SERKET and you feel ABSOLUTELY AMAZING.

The walk home was quiet. Terezi seemed like she was scheeming. Usually when she scheems, nothing good happens. As you opened the door, she immediatly rushed towards her room. You ignored it and went straight for the fridge.  
"THE COURT HAS ORDER!" Was all you heard as books and papers fell onto the kitchen table. What could Terezi possibly be doing now?  
"Vriska, I have a surprise for you!" A sly smile broke out on her face as you walked towards her.  
"What? Are those studying books?"  
"No, they're not just studying books! They're studying books that will help you pass this semester!" You grinned and hugged her tight. At least you didn't have to bed her to be your tutor, which is a huge weight off of your back.

Your name is TEREZI PYROPE and it is currently MIDNIGHT. Both you and Vriska have gone to bed, and are trying to sleep. However, you cannot since there are REACCURING THUMPS sounding throughout the house.

It felt like every five ninutes,a loud noise would disturb you in your sleep. Ignoring it wasn't helping at all. Vriska's room was across the hall, and you could tell that something was going on there. Maybe she was breaking 8 balls again? Was she throwing them against the wall this time? What if all of this studying was stressing her out?

You somehow managed to sleep, but awoke in the middle of the night. There goes another one of those annoying thumps. Now you really have had it. You slip out of bed and knock on Vriska's door. No answer. You knock again. Still no answer. What is going on? You could hear a soft whimper, one that sounded like tears were being held back. The door was unlocked, so you walked in. As you sniffed the air, your faced balled up in disgust. Blood? Was that blood? You felt your way over to the bed. It was blood.  
"Terezi? Get help...My arm.." Her arm? What?  
"What happened?!" You turned your head, sniffing in all directions.  
"What the hell was that thumping?"  
"Don't worry about it..M-My arm...G-Get help..No-" She stopped mid-sentence. What was happening? You assumed her arm was broken and proceeded to dial 911.

Your name is VRISKA SERKET and you cannot function.


	6. Chapter 6

Black and Blue Kisses

Chapter 6

_You can't remember anything._

_All you know is that you were sleeping._

_Thumps._

_That's all you know._

_Thumps._

_Your mind is disfunctional._

_You've lost too much blood._

_Your arm hurts like hell._

_What the fuck happened?_

The paramedics patched your arm and eye up. You were lucky enough that you didn't lose too much blood. You'd have to thank Terezi over one hundred times for saving your life.

She was in the ambulance with you, holding your right hand. Of course, you don't remember this; you passed out. At about 1:30 am, you woke up. You had vision in only one eye, which was strange. Your left eye didn't hurt, did it? Apparently, it was severely scratched. Your left arm took a bad blow at the shoulder, almost slipping off of your body at the time. It was now stiched up and put in a sling.

Terezi and your older cousin Aranea were sitting in the room with you. How did she get her number? You tried to sit up but it was useless. The two noticed you were away when they heard you hit the bed.

"Vriska? Are you okay?" Aranea asked. You turned your head towards her as she hovered over you.

"Yeah, I guess...I feel like total shit though." And you did. Everything felt tense. Terezi felt her way over to the bed and sat on the side.

"Do you even know what happened? Or maybe, remember what happened?" Terezi knew well you didn't remember.

"No...Not really...I just remember hearing thumps..then I blacked out I guess." Aranea helped you sit up some as you sighed.

"The doctors said you crushed bone in your arm, and scratched your eye. You should be out within a few days, though. I called your mother, she didn't answer."

"Should've known she would be asleep. She probably ignored your call." You looked down and shook your head.

"Eridan said he'll be here in the morning. I haven't told anyone else what happened." Terezi said. You smirked at the though of Eridan. He was basically the only guy friend you had that actually trusted you, at least, to some extent.

"Yeah, well. I don't want a shitload of people coming in here just to see me fucked up, okay?" You tried to get comfortable, but it wasn't working. Terezi nodded. Aranea gathered her belongings and gave you the most awkward hug ever.

"I'm heading home. I hope you feel better, Vriska. Do you want me to drive you home, Terezi?" Terezi shook her head.

"No, I'll stay here. Thanks though." The older Scorpio nodded and walked off. You were relieved that she had finally left. You couldn't bear being in the same room as her for too long.

Terezi gave you a quick kiss as she slid off of the bed. "I guess I'm going to sleep now. Night."

"Night, Terezi." This was going to be a long recovery.

**Your name is ERIDAN AMPORA and your friend is currently in the HOSPITAL. Terezi never told you what happened, but you know that Vriska is FUCKED UP.**

You rushed up to the room where Vriska was. Normally, you wouldn't care if anyone was hurt, but Vriska and Feferi were exceptions. You're trying not to be awkward by running in out of breath, so you lean on the wall to recover. When you're finally ready, you walk in slowly.

"Vris? You okay?" You walked closer and sat in the chair next to the bed. Terezi was still asleep, maybe even knocked out.

"Yes, I'm fine dumbass. I'm alive aren't I?" She snapped. She wasn't a morning person. Especially if she didn't feel good.

"Well sorry. I can't ask?" You were trying so hard not to mess anything up between you too. You've had lingering feelings for her, but never wanted to tell her. You always knew that she had a thing for Terezi, and if you messed that up, all hell would break loose.

"You didn't tell anyone I was here, right?" She looked terrible.

"No. TZ told me not to." You leaned back and crossed your right leg over the left.

The doctor soon came in and gave a fake smile.

"Good morning, Ms. Serket. Are they family?" You groaned. You didn't want to leave now.

"No. Do they have to leave?" She raised a brow, the only brow she could raise, anyway.

"Unfortunately, yes." She looked over at Terezi.

"Would you mind waking her up?" Eridan got up and shook her away.

"WHAT?" She belted.

"Shut the hell up, TZ. Doc says we have to leave the room." He sighed and walked out, Terezi following behind. As soon as they were gone, the doctor looked at her clipboard with a dull expression.

"Ms. Serket, we have some very bad news."

"Well, what is it?" She held her breath, preparing for the worse.

"You may not be able to properly function your left arm again. Your eye will heal in due time, but your shoulder joints were severely damaged."

_She couldn't breathe._

_Everything stopped._

_Nothing could be worse than this._


End file.
